1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post-type rope light, more particularly to a rope light either in a movable type or in a fixed type to convenience a user in moving and fixing it thereby enhancing the practical value, increasing the esthetic thereof and beautifying the residential environment so as to achieve an effect of being practical and beautiful.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, the style of a conventional rope light has been seldom changed and the function thereof has been limited to illumination with linear decoration; for example, the writings and patterns on a store billboard, the Christmas ornaments or the decorations for national independence days are all finished only in a planar, linear or arcuate style, but not designed to be in a post-type or have other kinds of decorations thereon. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention researched and developed a post-type rope light being more practical, having more extensive application scope and complying with the industrial utilization value.
Mainly, the present invention is divided into a movable and a fixed types; wherein the movable post-type rope light has a squeezed X-shaped lamp post inserted into a hollow post of a bottom base; then four diagonal angel areas of the X-shape are respectively filled with at least one rope light; two sides of the four side angels are folded inwardly to form corresponding slots to be inserted respectively by rubber plates made of diaphanous material thereby forming four side surfaces of the lamp post. Then a lamp cover made of diaphanous material and manufactured in any style are disposed at the top end of the lamp post; finally, a pedal type on/off switch connects with a rope light circuit in the lamp post. A fixed post-type rope light has a tail end made of diaphanous material on the lamp post thereof and disposed as a nut to fitly screw with a spiral post on the bottom base. A ground peg is disposed beneath the bottom base for inserting into the ground; the central area of the lamp post is hollow for filling in at least one rope light. The rest structural designs of a lamp cover and a switch are the same as that of a movable rope light.
The primary objective of the present invention is to utilize the structural designs of different bottom bases and lamp posts to form a movable or a fixed post-type rope light as well as to assemble and design variably according to a user""s need so as to enhance the practicality of the rope light.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to squeeze the movable or fixed post-type rope light to have a post in a hollow rectangular shape, a hollow rectangular shape having four spaced apart partition walls or a hollow round shape.
The third objective of the present invention is to design the lamp cover of the movable or fixed post-type rope light to be molded unitarily or assembly by cover frames; furthermore, decorations are disposed on the peripheral rims on the cover frames and the rope light are disposed therein or affixed thereon.